


The only moment we were alone

by dollylux



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Post-Game(s), Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1777693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/pseuds/dollylux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Villarreal game, during which Sergio got man of the match, at the hotel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The only moment we were alone

"Hey, Ramos."

Sergio looks up from his beer, his eyes large and alert and almost hopeful like they always are, and especially when he hears his captain's voice. His eyes find and meet Raúl's eyes that are warm and friendly and Raúl squeezes Sergio's shoulder, lowering his head in a slow nod.

"Amazing game today. I mean it."

Iker bites on the inside of his bottom lip to hide a grin but Sergio can't contain his. He beams at Raúl and the pure brightness of his expression makes Raúl ruffle his hair affectionately, his own face lit up with a matching smile.

"Thanks."

Raúl walks away with Guti in tow, back across the hotel restaurant to their table and Sergio glances up at Iker then, still grinning to himself and Iker reaches over to thread their fingers together, drawing Sergio's hand across the table to sprinkle a few kisses across his knuckles. Sergio shifts in his chair, trying to get closer to Iker but he just ends up crushing his ribs against the edge of the table. Iker glances around but doesn't stop his kisses, instead letting his lips drag down to the delicate looking bone of Sergio's wrist.

"Raúl never compliments anyone on their game, you know."

Sergio grins and it's as modest as a smile can look on him. He glances down in model shyness and Iker's leg drifts toward Sergio's, just needing to be closer to him.

"He's just being a good captain. Since this was only my second game back and all."

Iker looks Sergio over, the broad but lean set of his shoulders in his button-down shirt, the flash of his bare throat and very top of his chest an absolute tease under the white cotton fabric. Sergio catches Iker staring and his cheeks stain a warm pink, lashes shadowing over the flush as he looks down. Iker gives a pleased grunt, dragging the pad of his thumb over the backs of Sergio's knuckles.

"Unbutton one more."

Sergio looks up almost in surprise at Iker's words, almost scandalized but Iker knows better. Those bright eyes blink just once before Sergio's strong fingers drift up to his own throat, caressing over that skin carelessly before they move down to close over the next button, slipping it free of the buttonhole and tugging the shirt open a little more, flashing melted caramel skin and the shadow of his collarbones. Iker's eyes are narrowed, intent, dreaming. He gives Sergio's hand a rub and tips his head back, just a quick lift of his chin to beckon Sergio closer. Sergio obeys blindly, lifting up from his chair to lean closer, minding the single rose in the clear vase between them (Iker had requested it in place of the white carnations at every other table). Iker's fingers slip lightning quick down Sergio's open shirt to rub at burning skin the same second their mouths connect and Sergio can't help but moan at the power in Iker's mouth, the sucking, hungry kiss he's getting immediately and his fingers flutter over the tablecloth, gripping it absently as he laps at Iker's tongue, melting the heat of the kiss until it's slow and building and Sergio can taste sex on the tip of his tongue. Iker breaks away and his eyes look darker and that pretty pink tongue slips out to lick over his own lips and he seems slightly out of breath.

"Let's go up to your room."

Sergio's cheeks and neck and chest are flushed ( _ah, yes, there it is_ , Iker almost moans) as he stands up and Iker follows immediately, now unable to contain his smile and his absolute pride that the man he's sliding his arm around, that little waist that's tucked between his wrist and elbow and inner arm, that warm body that is against his own as they wait for the elevator, that lush mouth nipping at his jaw, that curling, wet tongue lapping at his scruffy cheek, that beautiful, deep sigh murmuring into his ear, all of it, all of Sergio, is his.


End file.
